Modern computer systems offer a significant amount of computing power, as well as a large memory capacity, which enables fast and highly complex computations, as well as fast handling and processing of data. However, in modern computer systems, a key issue is the power management and power consumption. For instance, in the field of mobile computing, the available power is limited by the accumulators and/or the batteries available. Moreover, in the field of stationary computers, power consumption is a great issue, as the power dissipated has to be transported away from the components preventing overheating of the respective circuitries and components.
Many computer systems and components of computer systems offer a power saving mode, in which components of the computer system are turned off or shut down. An example for a computer system or a subsystem of a computer system offering such a power saving mode is the memory system, which is employed in personal computers (PC), servers and workstations. One memory system employed in the mentioned computer systems is referred to as the so-called fully buffered DIMM system or a FBDIMM system (FBDIMM=Fully Buffered Dual Inline Memory Module; DIMM=Dual Inline Memory Module).
Today's concept, especially for high-speed interfaces in FBDIMM systems, however, offers only a single mode to reduce the power consumption of the system. Therefore, a compromise between the power saving and the time needed to switch back from the power saving mode to an active mode, or a normal mode of operation, has to be made since this time is crucial for the system performance.
In other words, measures taken to reduce the power consumption exhibits a strong negative influence on the performance of the computer system, especially the computing power and the available and effective bandwidth of bus structures, which are required for the transport of data between different components of the computer system, for instance, between a processor and the memory. In this context analog circuits used in interfaces exhibit, for example, a large power saving potential but suffer from the fact that they need a long time to recover again since, for instance, control loops and other feedback loops are needed to reach and maintain a stable working point and a stable working condition, before these interfaces can provide a reliable and fast data communication between the components attached.